Talk:Metroid Prime
Why is "Metroid Fusion Arranged Version" linked? Where did these names come from, anyway? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:37, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Those are the names on the tracklisting. I got the listing off a site cause I wasn't about to buy the CD just to get the listing. Oh, and I'm making that page right now. Should I? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:40, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, we need RAN and Metroid101. Former to make a song infobox and latter for info on song tempo and blah blah blah. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Which site? The names appear to be in Japanese on the disk packaging. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sh*t you're right. (excuse my language) But maybe it was translated? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:05, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Beats me. I'd be hesitant to jump over to making articles for songs with only translated names. At least not this early. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:17, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that'll be all I'll make for now, until RAN makes that infobox (see Forum:Song articles for my latest proposals). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:22, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think you need to worry about profanity. Fastlizard has swear words all the time in his twitter blog updates on his talk page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:23, March 23, 2010 (UTC) RBX, did you mix up 7 and 21? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :What? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:10, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you mean "what?" The wrong Tallon song appears to have the link. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) No, Planet Tallon IV is the first TO theme, while Tallon Overworld is the theme after Spider Ball. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :...Yes, and you have Planet Tallon IV linking to Tallon Overworld (theme). The song that is lined to on that page sounds a lot like the one that is later in the game. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC) "VS" versus "VS." versus "Vs." Just something I thought I should bring up for discussion. On this album, the titles of boss themes have an abbreviated form of the word "versus". The English translations used by Wikitroid represent this abbreviation as "VS", without a period. However, from looking at the Japanese track list (shown in the article's gallery), it looks to me like it's actually written "VS.", with a period; a period is usually used when "versus" is abbreviated. I feel like this is probably something that should be corrected. One more thing for consideration. When boss themes with abbreviated "versus" are already available in English (typically in Super Smash Bros.), it is pretty much always written as "Vs.", with a lowercase "s". For example, Vs. Ridley and Vs. Parasite Queen. However, English letters in the MP&FOS Japanese track list are apparently always written in all-caps. Is this just the way English letters are represented in Japanese text? I don't know, but it does feel odd and inconsistent that we have articles that vary on how the abbreviated "versus" is represented. So, going forward: should Wikitroid's translated MP&FOS boss theme titles be written as... *"VS boss" (i.e. current)? *"VS. boss" (i.e. more consistent with the original Japanese track titles)? *"Vs. boss" (i.e. more consistent with official English track titles)? --PeabodySam (talk) 19:24, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :We were going by some site's translation, can't remember if it was VGMdb or the Metroid Database. I would say stick to whatever the name is in a given instance, so Vs. Ridley should stay that since that's how it's written, but if the tracklist for this album says VS., to do that unless it has an alternative name (i.e. VS. Parasite Queen is called Parasite Queen in English). [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:34, July 26, 2018 (UTC)